Kingdom Hearts GQ
by Imaginationac
Summary: Currently an introuduction, prologue, and two chapters. A sequel to Kingdom Hearts. A new threat from the place of utmost evil plans to reactivate Kingdom Hearts in order to fufill his master's will.
1. Introduction

**Kingdom Hearts GQ (KH 2)**

By Dorian Alexander Patterson

**Introduction**

Kingdom Hearts is a Role-Playing Game developed for the Playstaion 2 Computer Entertainment System by Squaresoft and Disney Interactive. The story is about how there is always evil in a person's heart now matter how pure. The hero, Sora, is forced to use his weapon called the Keyblade to seal the hearts of the worlds called keyholes in order to prevent the physical incarnation of the evil of people's hearts known as the Heartless. He ends up fighting his friend Riku who has been possessed by Ansem, the former ruler of Hollow Bastion. Ansem became engulfed by the darkness and was obsessed with returning everything to darkness. In turn, Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, shed light upon him and destroyed him. The seal was broken however and had to be put back. Riku and King Mickey were lost behind the door of Kingdom Hearts, but the worlds were restored. However, Sora was still left with many things to accomplish, as he still held the Keyblade, and so the Heartless were still lying in wait. The "door to light" needed to be found, King Mickey and Riku were still lost, and Sora needed to find a way to return to his home, the Destiny Islands, were Kairi was waiting for Riku and his return.

The reason I used to recap was so I could point out that a sequel is likely in the making. Whether or not it is actually coming, I decided to use this opportunity to make a story of my own. This particular story is unique from most other fanatic fictions in that as shown in the title it has the designation GQ which stands for Guardians' Quest. The Guardians' Quest is the second half of my Angel Revolution Series which I have yet to begin. The entire series is driven by the character who assumes the identity of Alex Pat. Essentially this character is me, the author and narrator, but I never say and will never say for certain.

Alex Pat has a very important mission even though very general and unoriginal: he is going to save the universe. Question readers may ask now are what is he saving the universe from? How? Why? This novel may unravel part of the mysteries presented, but not all. The first half of the Angel Revolution series, Circle-Changes, will do just that. However, I'll need support, so this novel will be a test run to see if I should continue on with my current writing project.

The work of a Guardian's Quest GQ story is always driven by Alex Pat but stars another main character from another work of fiction; essentially the entirety of the series is fan fiction. But unlike the rewrite-types, where an author simply writes how they wanted things to happen or how they thought things to happen, I simply let things happen as if they actually did in reality. I think many people will enjoy this aspect.

All my works of literature are meant initially for two reasons: To teach important themes, or lessons about how I believe people should live their lives, and to entertain. Believe it or not, not many can do both. Hopefully I can.

Since this is a work in progress, I ask of you, the reader, to comment in anyway and please be thorough. Every bit of feed back is appreciated and I hope to hear from my readers as much as possible. Thank you and enjoy Kingdom Hearts GQ!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: The Legend of the Infinite Keyblades**

When the heart of all world, Kingdom Hearts, is sealed, the doorway to Hell will open momentarily long enough for an agent of the Evil One to come through and retain a stable form. When that time comes it should be that the Destined Ones are separated, and also the Guardian of Life and his companions will follow suit. The heroes of man, fowl, and canine will venture forth to the protector Kingdom and find the Guardian who will lead them on their way.

The Female Companion of the Guardian will be abhorred but spared, of course for her lineage. She will return to the conscious plains at the site from where the evil agent came. She will greet the Down-fated One.

The Male Companion of the Guardian will arrive in the Other Worlds where the evil agent has begun work on controlling the people's minds. He will greet the Wise King from the Protector Kingdom.

The hero of man must open the door to the light before the evil agent reactivates Kingdom Hearts. If the hero of man is slain or is prevented from completing his mission, the universe will fall into the ruin befallen by the ones who let it be.


	3. Chapter One: Continuation

**Chapter One: Continuation**

"So Sora," Goofy questioned, "what's it say?" He was referring to the letter King Mickey had given Pluto to deliver to them.

"Here, let me read it out loud," he responded. He cleared his throat and then began:

"Dear Donald, Goofy, and Sora,

"It seems that the worlds have been successfully restored, so a congratulation is in order. But still I fear that danger still lurks, well, everywhere. So I'll need to you to find someone who can help you root out the problem. His name is Alex Pat and he's waiting at what we think may be the door to the light."  
"They found it already?" Donald interrupted, startled.

"No, it says here they found a door they think is the one."

"Oh."

"Were was I…. He is waiting somewhere in Disney Land; Pluto should be able to find him. When you do meet him, he'll say this: The number of Guardians is now six.

Respond with: But there should be seven. He'll then greet you and take you to the location of the door. He'll give you the rest of the information from there.

Good luck,

King Mickey

P.S. Tell Minnie I'm all right and not to worry too much, for me, will ya?"

"Hmm…" the three expressed simultaneously.

"Strange…" Sora was pondering.

"What?" Donald inquired.

"He didn't mention anything about Riku."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, who about we get started on that search!"

"That's the spirit," Goofy said. "Can you find Alex Pat for us, Pluto?" Pluto was patiently sitting all the while they were reading the letter. Pluto then got up nodded and started down the path they were on.

"Come on!" Sora said. The trinity followed the leading hound towards the town under rule of Disney Castle.

Pluto led the group to the local inn. They went inside and were greeted by the innkeeper, a duck with a top hat.

"Donald, my brother!" greeted the innkeeper with his deep Irish accent.

"Scrooge McDuck!" Donald greeted back. They shook hands.

"And Goofy, how nice to see ya."

"Always a pleasure," said the bumbling knight.

"And who's this?" he asked at Sora.

"Oh...um, I'm Sora."

"Well, Sora, any friend of my brother and Goofy is welcome at my inn, provided you have munny now."

"Well, we're not staying, but we came to meet someone; He goes by the name of Alex Pat?"

"Ah, I see. Well I've don't have anyone on the register, but the guy standing in the corner over there," he directed toward the opposite right corner of the check in counter," might be him.

"Thanks."

"Nice to meet you;"

"You too." The trio "traversed" to the guy.

"He reminds me of Leon." Donald commented.

"Yeah, he kind of does," Sora responded, remorsefully. He missed all the new friends he made already.

The guy in the corner was 5 foot, 8 inches, black hair, naturally tan skin color, wearing a blue T-shirt and white jeans and sports athletic shoes, and had a sword in its sheath across his back. It looked like he was asleep.

"Hello?" Goofy asked. "Garwsh, he's asleep."

"Must have been waiting long," Donald commented. He attempted to tap the guy on the shoulder with his wand, but the next thing he knew it was gone. "Huh?" The guy was awake now holding Donald's wand in his left hand.

"I believe this is yours?" he motioned with a giving gesture. Donald took it back, partially amazed and partially offended. "Anyway, there's something you should know." He motioned them to come closer. He whispered, "The number of Guardians is now six."

Sora responded with the reply, "But there should be seven."

"Well, then just how would you know that?"

"Uh..."

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. "My name's Alex Pat. You're Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Yeah."

"Sorry but we need to get going as soon as possible. Follow me, please." Alex led the group out of the inn.

"So, where are we going?" Donald wanted to know.

"Disney Castle, where the door is, of course!" was the reply.

"Wow!" Goofy exclaimed. "The door may be in Disney Castle all along?"

"Yep. Ready?"

"Sure." Sora answered for them.

"Come on then." He whistled and Pluto followed.

"It's good to be back," Donald said, a bit teary-eyed.

"Yeah, it's been too long," Goofy agreed.

"I'm glad for you guys." Sora added, not wanting to be reminded of his home too much.

"Well, now that we've have the pleasantries out of the way," Alex started then paused to see if there were any objections.

"Actually," Donald took on, "We better inform Queen Minnie and Daisy on the situation."

"Right. Take your time. I'll wait at the throne room entrance." And so the trio went to speak with the queen.

"I see," Queen Minnie said solemnly after hearing the story thus far. "Sometimes I wish I could be informed beforehand, but I guess these things must be resolved as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Minnie," Daisy assured. "Alex Pat is quite the trustworthy explorer. I've heard he's been around before Mickey was a prince."

"Still…"

As if on cue, Goofy spoke up. "Oh yeah, Mickey said he's all right and that you shouldn't worry too much."

"Thank you Goofy. I needed to hear that." Still she was trying very hard to keep her spirits. "If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask. It was nice meeting you Sora."

"You too, your Highness."

"Okay. Ready now?" Alex questioned.

"Yep," Donald replied.

"Okay to the basement." They began their decent.

"Hey, Alex?" Sora began.

"Yes, Sora?"

"You're an explorer right?"

"Why, yes I am! Daisy, told you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering, if…"

"If…?"

"Never mind." At that point, Alex stopped walking.

"Sora, if you have something to ask, it's best to get it out as soon as possible, even if you think it'll offend someone."

"Well, I was wondering have you been to a place called the Destiny Islands recently." They continued to travel onward.

"Actually…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Yes, I have."

"Oh. Have you ever spoken with a girl named…"

"…Kairi?" He finished Sora's question for him. "As a matter of fact, she told me if I'd ever find you that…uh…oh yeah, Come home! That was pretty much it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, thought you're going to have trouble doing that." He stopped again. "Here we are, the supposed door to the light!"

Before them was a double door of tremendous height completely painted black except for the stained glass windows.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Well, no. That's why we "suppose" it is. I just said that."

"Oh."  
"Yeah…All right!" Alex clapped his hands so suddenly the rest jumped a bit. "Sora, draw your Keyblade." Sora did as he was told. "Now try unlocking it." On command, a keyhole appeared in the door. Sora inserted the Keyblade, turned it, turned it back, and pulled it out. The door opened. "Just as I thought."

"This is it?" the rest asked hopefully.

"Nope." They fell over "anime" style.

"But uh… how do you know?" Goofy wondered.

"Let me explain…"


	4. Chapter Two: Meeting at the Fountain

**Chapter Two: Meeting at the Fountain**

Riku woke up with a burning headache. He had almost passed out form the pain. He brought himself to get up from the cold, hard surface he had laid on and leaned on something he was holding in his hand. He couldn't see straight at the moment, but he was pretty sure it was something familiar. After a few blinks of his eyes, his vision was clearer. The item he was using as a walking stick was his sword—his own sword as it was before he succumbed to the darkness. The sight of an old keepsake lightened his heart, but only temporarily for it also brought up the plight that fallen upon him.

"Where am I?" he said to no one out loud. "Hello?" There was only the echo through the silence as a response. And then… the swirling began—the sign of the swarming of the Heartless. Riku held his sword in battle position and studied his surroundings, waiting for the encounter.

One Shadow-type appeared approximately 3 feet away from him. Then it began to creep towards him…actually, he noticed, it was walking quite normally, and for some reason, he stalled in his attack. Removing his hesitation, he struck! But something strange happened: the Heartless avoided its oblivion by holding the sword just inches away from its head. Riku was shocked then, but even more so when he heard this inside his head.

"Why are you doing this?" a feminine voice pleaded to him. He didn't respond but still held his sword exactly were it was. "Is it because I look like this?" and the Heartless, while still holding the sword away with one hand, pointed to itself with its other. Riku nodded to that and cautiously put his sword away. "That's better." The dark figure seemed to exemplify its relief even with out facial expressions. "Hey! Follow me!" The Heartless ran toward what seemed to be a fountain. "Com on," it beckoned. "Don't worry. This fountain's been off for years—nothing's going to hurt you now." Reassured, though by a bare minimum, he complied and arrived at the fountain shortly.

"Hey! Let me show you something!" the silhouette voiced. With that said, she leaned into his face and appeared to kiss him. A bright flash engulfed them. When the light dissipated, a new figure stood before him. It was about the same height as him, and looked primarily lie a Shadow-type Heartless except for the straight, long, white hair falling from its head and the blue jack it was wearing. It had a Heartless symbol on its upper chest but without the cross. It seemed to be completely "whole" now. It even had a distinctive face to make expressions. "So, how do you like me now?"

"Uh…" was all that Riku to muster.

"I bet you have a lot of questions," the now form spoke to his mind, " such as who, am, what am I, and where are you, right?

"Uh, yeah," He said with stupor.

"Oh good! You _can_ talk! To start off, my name is Marie Ques, and I currently I'm an "abhorred but spared" combination of what you know to be a Shadow-type Heartless and a human girl."

"So, where we and why are we here?"

"I was just getting to that" she prompted impatiently. "Let me explain…"


End file.
